


The Christmas Kiss

by stitchy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First and Only Kiss, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"She had a way of seeing the beauty in others"</i><br/>Remus is surprised by Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inheritanceofgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/gifts).



“Oh,” she gasped in both disappointment and discovery. Lily let her finger tips flutter way from his scarred cheek, and pushed them through the curling hair by her ears instead.

When her touch left, Remus felt his brain lurch back into motion. She had kissed him. In his internal panic he wondered if he had encouraged this at all. He hadn't meant to. Lily was a friend, and he had precious few. And more over, he knew James had a Thing for her. That wasn't her fault, of course- but it meant the possibility that Lily was flirting with _him_ had never crossed his mind. No, it was simply the culmination of a term as co-prefects, a weekend of teasing while castle-decorating, and a slightly over-zealous dance. If there was any tension, he wasn't sure he was emanating it. 

After all, she had challenged _him_ to show up the Slytherian Prefects. They were dominating the party's attention while he and his friends gagged at their overly mannered movements from the sidelines. When Sirius clapped his back and muttered “Do a Padfoot proud, Fancyfoot,” in his ear- he couldn't back down. He didn't think he would have declined in any circumstances, really. She was a charming friend, and he had brightly taken her hand and joined in all the same. He might admit he was a bit... touch starved. 

They'd spun about and tripped on toes, laughing and sometimes clutching hands- to make acrobatic use of their centrifugal force, of course. He'd had a sudden inkling that something was _about_ to happen when they ceased spinning in a slightly less-than-well-lit corner of the dance floor, and he caught eyes with Severus. The darkly featured boy seemed ready to summon a personal thundercloud, the look of him. But Lily had tipped her face up, and there wasn't a soul alive who didn't notice when those green eyes fixed on them.

“Happy Christmas, Remus,” she declared: her wishing it seemed to make it so.

“Happy Christmas, Lily,” he returned. His mirroring smile was as genuine as the one beaming up at him.

“You're great company you know.”

“I have my good days,” he joked morbidly.

“Mmm. You have your bad days too,” she said knowingly, and Remus grimaced. He had suspected before that she had guessed at his secret; Lily was exceedingly bright. And attentive. She touched his cheek where he knew there was a trace of scar. “But I think it makes you treasure the better ones. You have a great spirit, Remus. It's contagious to your friends. To me.” His gaze shifted momentarily to the trio of Maurauders across the room. With his back to the dance floor, James was gesticulating some wild story for their benefit. Peter was nearly doubled over, clutching his sides as he warbled with laughter. Sirius was as broadly grinned as a Cheshire kneazle, yet somehow no face he pulled was ever unattractive. He brought his focus back to-

She kissed him. He froze, even his eyelids unblinking in his surprise.

“Sorr-”

“Oh.”

“I didn't mean to-”  
“Give me that idea?” she suggested. “Yeah, I think I came up with it myself.” 

“You're my friend is all.” And James. James is his friend and he suspected if he hadn't noticed what just happened, Remus wouldn’t be telling him. 

“We are. Some times there's.. potential. I thought I might check.”

“Right,” Remus agreed, feeling grown-up and diplomatic. That had been his first kiss and it wasn't quite what he hoped. How mature. Now he felt his attention scattering. His eyes trailed back to his friends, his fixed point.“No harm done.” 

“You might check, too.” Her glance followed his gaze. “I could deposit a certain someone near the mistletoe for you.”

“Err-”

“It's up to you what you do about it!”


End file.
